


Howl At The Moon (a birthday ficlet for little_wolf82 on twitter)

by FiccyMcGee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccyMcGee/pseuds/FiccyMcGee
Summary: IN LUMINE LUNARI, VIDEMUS...In moonlight, we see.





	Howl At The Moon (a birthday ficlet for little_wolf82 on twitter)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just little ficlet written on the fly for Little_wolf82's birthday. The twitter tag is #WolfieBB
> 
> Happy birthday from your fandom fam, Wolfie!

Moonlight was streaming in through the open window.

They were taking a chance. Window open. Anyone could see. They both knew that. But it was so beautiful.

Laying together. Arms around each other. Looking at each other. Cataloging where the moonlight cast shadows, or didnt, on their skin.

They had gone out.  
They had come home.  
They had headed for bed.

Steve stepped to the window to close the drapes. For a moment he was haloed in silver moonlight. And Bucky let his mouth say "You're fucking Beautiful..."

Bucky was drunk. But Steve was smitten. And both were both, actually. And it was time to acknowledge it.

"Leave the drapes open, Stevie" he'd said.

"Buck-"

"Please? Just..." He'd put a shaking hand against Steve's porcelain cheek "please let me see you in the moonlight." And he'd leaned in to kiss him lightly. A first. A ghosting touch.

Steve whispered "How much of me do you want to see?" And kissed him rough.

And the drapes stayed open.

And the boys undressed each other. Slow slide of suspenders off shoulders. Buttons carefully pushed through the buttonholes, opening one by one to reveal smooth collarbones down to delicate hips, or a tan muscular chest and a dark manly trail down to more intimate destinations.

They kissed more confidently, with open mouths and teasing tongues. They fell back on the bed with hands roaming and quiet whispers until the roaming hands found purpose, and sweat formed on their skin, making it shine in the pale light, and quiet whispers became louder, throaty moans in tandem...

Until their bodies were exhausted and their minds calmed, and their hearts were full, beating steady rhythms against each others chests.

And they lay together in the small bed. Bathed in silver. Feeling safe and warm.

Curled around each other like sleeping wolves, who had just spent themselves howling at the moon.  
  
  



End file.
